Hermanito
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: A veces los hermanos no son por la sangre.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermanito

Reyna nunca había sido buena para hablar, las despedidas no eran tampoco lo que se le daban más fácilmente. Apenas podía creer que lo estuviese haciendo.

Hace unas tres semanas, probablemente no le hubiera importado la idea de despedirse del hijo de Hades, cuando este no solo era el chico aterrador que venía de vez en vez, sino un traidor que era un griego y que les oculto la verdad todo este tiempo. Ahora, luego de poco más de dos semanas de haber pasado tanto juntos…la idea de alejarse de él le sentaba mal.

Había querido persuadirlo de que fuera con ellos, ya sabía que Nico se sentía mal en el campamento mestizo y que no lo trataban muy bien-tampoco es que lo trataran mucho mejor en el campamento júpiter de cualquier forma-pero al menos con sus soldados sabía que ninguno se atrevería a insultarlo frente a ella; quizás no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, más luego de todo lo sucedido, el chico era un amigo muy cercano, incluso más que eso.

Le sentaba mal todo lo que había tenido que pasar, le daba algo de coraje como todos se alejaban de él por ser hijo de Hades, como si se tratara de su padre y no de un adolescente con sentimientos como cualquier otro, al menos en el campamento Júpiter estarían ella y Hazel, que sin duda le querían. En el campamento Mestizo estaban Jason y Percy; y si se enteraba que el último había hecho algo que lo lastimara-pudo ver muchas de las cosas que habían herido a Nico que hizo Percy cuando fue el incidente de Bryce-personalmente iría tras de él con sus dos perros a cazarle.

Esa mañana, Reyna pensó que no vería al chico. Había sido un día cansado y el aún tenía que descansar para recuperarse de todo lo sucedido en el viaje; pensó que quizás era lo mejor, conformarse con el abrazo de anoche y nada más, al menos era más fácil que decir adiós. No obstante lo vio parado hablando con Jason mientras coordinaba todo.

Suspiro, ahí estaban dos personas que habían significado tanto para ella; el romano que fue su amigo y su primer amor, y el chico que la había salvado y que ahora era el amigo más cercano que tuvo jamás. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que lamentaba más que no viniera el segundo que el primero; se alegró un poco ante eso, al menos ya estaba segura que cualquier sentimiento por Jason, se había desvanecido.

Un rato paso luego de eso, cuando estaba a pocos minutos de hacer llamar a los centuriones para que fueran por los chicos en las cabañas-algunos romanos se quedaron a dormir allí-se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Nico estaba parado a pocos metros cerca de ella.

— Jamás dejare de sorprenderme cómo eres capaz de controlar a un montón de chicos con TDAH—dijo en voz baja, sin estar segura de cómo responder ya que parecía no querer decírselo a ella y tenía la mirada fija en los todoterrenos.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, lo suficiente para que fuera incómodo. Se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Puedes seguir siendo el embajador de Plutón, estoy segura que puedo persuadir a la legión- —se detuvo al ver como el hijo de Hades levantaba una palma y negaba con la cabeza.

— No, he acabado con eso; pienso quedarme aquí y darles otra oportunidad, Jason se alegró y bueno, creo que Percy hará su mejor esfuerzo—tosió un poco apenado; Reyna enarco una ceja, ¿habría hablado con Percy? Si tenía un chance, le preguntaría a Annabeth, algo le decía que la chica sabría del asunto—De cualquier forma, Will dice que le debo tres días en enfermería—rodó los ojos, aunque notó un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras apuntaba hacia atrás.

Miro disimuladamente; reconoció al líder de enfermería que estaba parado cerca de la casa grande con gesto de impaciencia, parecía querer que el chico fuera lo más rápido a recuperarse…o con él. No estaba segura de sí paso algo, o si ahí pasaba algo-no era una hija de Venus para saberlo-más se prometió averiguarlo lo antes posible, no quería que alguien más lastimase a Nico.

— Seguiré yendo al campamento Júpiter—desvió su mirada del rubio para ver al dueño de los orbes oscuros— No creo seguir ocupando el cargo de embajador, pero le prometí a Hazel que iría a verla, quizás pueda ayudarla un poco ahora que es centurión.

— Entiendo—asintió, sintiendo algo de pesadez. Se sentía un poco mal de pensar que apenas lo vería de paso en el campamento; sabía que le había dicho que no deseaba envenenar su amistad y como ella le considero la persona correcta para contarle de su padre. Pero eso fue hace días, estaba segura que ninguno creyó que sobreviviría, una cosa era estar algo sobre estimulado por la guerra, y otra lo que se hacía en la realidad. ¿Podría ser que el realmente…

— Supongo que te veré allá—Reyna salió de sus pensamientos al oír que el chico volvía a hablar; se veía algo más avergonzado que antes, viendo hacia el suelo— Sé que eres pretora y estarás ocupada, pero no conozco del todo la ciudad y sé que tú la conoces como la palma de tu mano; podrías mostrarme el lugar, o quizás tomar un chocolate caliente, no sé.

La puertorriqueña estaba sin habla; había tenido sus dudas sobre si el chico querría seguir siendo su amigo-honestamente, aparte de las chicas recientemente y quizás Frank y Jason, no tenía ningún amigo, y menos uno cercano como él-se sorprendió a sí misma como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— Me encantaría—decía honestamente. Quizás sus caminos se separan de ahí en adelante, como lo había hecho con su hermana hace años, pero esa unión que había surgido en dos semanas era algo que dudaba que alguna vez se rompiera. Nico la había comprendido, le había consolado y protegido; había sido la primera persona en años que no la miraba por su rango o por su letalidad, la había mirado a ella como si fuera cualquier otra persona, y eso significaba más para ella de lo que alguna vez podría admitir.

El chico le había ofrecido la mano, probablemente el típico saludo formal que tendría con cualquier otra persona-como fue con Piper hace no mucho tiempo-no obstante; no estaba segura si lo hacía porque era muy formal, o quizás simplemente porque ella estaba delante de su legión. Algo le decía que podría ser lo segundo; sin embargo ella ya había decidido que no trataría a Nico como si fuera un aliado o un colega, sino como un amigo, como familia. Ignorando su mano, ella se acercó y lo abrazo como lo había hecho en la noche.

— Cuídate, _hermanito_—quizás más tarde, se pudiera recriminar por ser tan sentimental-que ciertamente, no era su estilo-pero ahora, sencillamente se olvidaría de ello. Hace años atrás, había sido una niña amistosa y cálida, y parte de eso seguía viviendo en ella; quizás a veces, no fuera malo dejarla salir.

Lo había dicho en su idioma natal, pero por la cara de sorpresa del chico cuando se separaron, parecía saber lo que significaba. Hace tiempo se había recriminado por tratarle de esa manera, más sabía que era verdad; para bien o para mal, lo había adoptado como si de su familia se tratase. Puede que fuese un hijo de Hades, que fuera algo aterrador y que mato a alguien frente a sus ojos; no obstante al verle ella no veía todo eso, veía al chico al que le tenía un enorme cariño, el suficiente para tratarle como su hermano menor.

Se alejó y se iba en camino para buscar a Frank cuando algo le llamo la atención.

— Tu también cuídate…_sorella_—se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras, volteándose para ver al italiano. Parecía algo apenado, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiera pensado lo mismo que ella todo este tiempo. Ella no hablaba italiano, más conocía el suficiente para saber que eso significaba hermana.

Le dio una sonrisa antes de despedirse con la mano e ir buscar a su compañero. No sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia al hijo de Apolo, mientras sin hacer ningún sonido dijo con la boca "cuídalo, o ya verás" por cómo se removió el chico, entendió el mensaje. Asintió para sí misma y siguió su camino.

Aun si estarían lejos, se aseguraría de su _hermanito_ estuviera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww vale, quizás fuera muy improbable con estos dos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo ver real. Además, las adoro a ambos como hermanos, me vale madres lo que digan.

En esta idea originalmente iba a ir antes de que Nico se fuera a dormir en la cabaña de Hades, pero tenía una idea para eso; si leyeron este fic, probablemente no les guste esa.

Como sea, lamento si pareció que fue ¿bromance? Creo que así se dice; como sea, fue un poco inevitable para mí escribirlo, _mea culpa._

Bueno, quiero ver si escribo otra cosa; ojala les gustara el fic,

Lira.


End file.
